mharoleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Will You Take My Place?
Blonde hair. A yellow t-shirt beneath a black jacket complimented with black pants which had a red and white design across. This ensemble came together with his white sneakers and black fitted hat which he wore backwards. He wasn't one for fashion, choosing to wear clothes which resembled the vibrant personality which he wished to one day have. Also, it caught the attention of those nearby so that should they need help, they'd know to call him. Today was the second day back for a lot of his fellow classmates. And the first day for the new generation of heroes. Of course other members of the classes began spreading rumors of the up and coming students. But Noah didn't care about these baseless claims. Hell, people doubted him after his own entrance exam. There exist those who quirks aren't suited for direct combat. And such, they often scored the lowest during these test. People are drawn to the most destructive of abilities. Raging flames. Giant hands capable of mass destruction! At one point in time, they only saw his quirk as something good for running away. It took his hero. The one who taught Noah the meaning of sacrifice, to show him that there existed a purpose for everyone. That a hero is one capable of taking the cards they are dealt and doing their best. This lesson allowed Noah to excel throughout the remaining year of that incident. He promised to live the life he was gifted to the fullest. To become the Shining Hero: Morning Star in his honor. He dedicated countless hours to mastering his quirk. To exploiting its strengths and turning its weaknesses into advantages. Soon, those test became nothing more than simple tribulations. And his name began to spread across the school like wildfire. He sat atop a tree, over the ear headphones blocking out nearby noises with the sound of his favorite singer. Fellows classmates from all four years smiled at Noah. Some breaking out to whispers for he'd garnered quite the reputation. A member of that group. Among all the four years, one in particular stood out, quite literally almost. Leonardo Ellison was a freshman, who was also seven feet tall, sporting a physique starkly like that of an African Lion. Despite being a freshman, Leonardo had already made local and national news. Any student getting into Texas School of Justice was an amazing, extraordinary accomplishment. After-all, it was the school that single handedly served, and continues to serve as the upper standard for every hero school in the world. Still, Leonardo’s local and national fame came from the fact that he was, in fact, the first animal with a quirk accepted into T.S.J. Though animals possessing quirks is a rarity, there were some who did, and often they found themselves either too stupid to fully utilize them, or they served as a menace to society. Regardless of whether a tiger could breathe fire, it was still but a tiger in the grand scheme of things. It is driven by instinct, rather than reason. But even then, Leo was special; he inherited a quirk that grants him intelligence and reasoning surpassing that of even the smartest humans, and comparable to that of a quantum-supercomputer. He can access information, instantly recall information, and infinitely store information with no noticeable effort. For some, he was considered a danger to society. For others, he was the hope of what animals with quirks could achieve. But, he was still young and unaccomplished. The world had truly yet to see what he could do, but there was no doubt that Leonardo was being watched by both groups, and observed on the highest platform in the world. He glanced up at the tree, noticing the senior, and approached the base. “You’re Noah Patricks,” Leo started. "And you're Leonardo Ellison." Noah replied with a cheesy grin. "It's an honor to have you know who I am!" But his voice was nothing but sincere. There existed no other student who garnered as much hype as the freshman before him. Hell, he couldn't get to school the other day because the amount of paparazzi attempting to get even a picture of Leo. How amazing it must be to be so gifted! The blessing of quirks among society only furthered the divide of natural selection. Those with certain powers found their lives easier than those without. A recent study showed that unfavorable quirks had an exponentially higher chance of falling into villainy. It was something that Noah desired to fix. As one whose quirk once dictated his usefulness. He felt the pain that they shared. But...Leonardo was different. A lion. A genius. Mind and body pushed well beyond human capabilities. He was the only student in its history to reject an all inclusive scholarship to the New York Academy of Excellence It made sense after all...Why settle for the third best when one existed at the pinnacle? But Noah, as impressed as he was, didn't care too much for the genetically gifted. What use is talent if they never put the work in? Even if this kid received straight A's, growth will only come if he is pushed to the utmost brink. When he faces death in the eyes. "How're you liking school so far? I heard you aced everything! Impressive." Leonardo smiled. “Thank you, but I wouldn’t say I’m acing everything. There’s always room for improvement,” he responded. “For example, there’s so much more than I can do with my quirk. I’ve spent several minutes theorizing millions of different capabilities and possibilities. However, I lack discipline and control. You’re a member of that group,” Leonardo continued, “And your quirk is one of the few like mine. It gives you tremendous supplementary abilities, but it lacks true, proper offensive capabilities. I want to know what you have done to achieve such skill over your quirk, if you don't mind sharing." Noah jumped to the ground started a calm stride towards Leonardo. He already knew the lion's greatest weakness. There existed certain strengths which would serve as one's own disadvantage if not tamed. And Leo made it as clear as day. The blonde haired future hero approached Leo and knocked the kid on the forehead. Albeit he had to jump as high as possible in order to even succeed in such an attempt "You're so fucking tall. It drives me crazy." Noah said, blatantly ignoring everything the gigantic lion said prior. Although it seemed rude...he'd done so for a specific reason. One which only those of that group would recognize. "I need your height. I have a basketball game in about three minutes and my boy called out sick. We can talk about that stuff another time." “B-Basketball?” Leonardo inquired curiously as he took steps to match Noah’s own pace towards the gymnasium. “I do want to make it clear, Noah, that I haven’t actually played a game of basketball in my entire life. Though, I did, in the time that I said that statement, download the entire rule book and memorized it from the official site of the national basketball association,” Leonardo continued. "Wow...Okay." He stumbled. "Well, that's surely cheating so don't let them know that." Noah chuckled. "I don't know if I'm allowed to say this, but you'll be naturally good at basketball." A slight grin. "Come on, its rude to deny your senior's invitation." The blonde haired hero in training lead the freshman towards a court where 4 people gathered. The group exchanged greetings before Noah turned to Leonardo. "Guys, this is that famous kid. Leo. He doesn't mind helping us pass that L over." Noah chuckled. "You know the rules, no Quirk usage. All physical and natural abilities." "Come on man, you got Shaka Zulu over there!" One of their opposing team members screamed. "Sounds like you scared." Noah teased. The teams were separated. Noah, Leo and another glasses wearing freshman got the ball first. Noah moved with a certain finesse, his control unlike none other. He crossed over the first kid who tried to take defense and followed by passing the ball to Leo. Catching the ball in one hand, Leo stepped forward, establishing his right foot as his pivot foot. He took a look at this defender and smirked before dribbling forward. Agile, yet quick and strong, he slid past his defender, and leapt into the air, slamming the ball right into the goal with ferocity. “Please, don’t refer to me as Shaka,” Leo begun out of nowhere, turning to face the defender he had just blown past. “He killed a lot of my people. If anything, call me Simbah.” "Oh! You just got told!" Noah screamed. "Leo: 1 Racism 0!!!" The blonde grabbed the ball and went to the other side of the court, where he passed it to the other team. "Your ball losers!" They started their routine, dribbling with some degree of experience leaking from them. However, Noah was swift. He quickly went on the defensive and intercepted a ball pass. A cross! His defender was on the ground clutching his ankles. "Give me them ankles!" Noah teased before passing the ball to Leo. "Go for it Simba!" But this time went a bit differently. The opposing team had decided that Leo, standing as a tower compared to a village, was their highest priority. And so, two of the three members of the team went to play defense on Leo. One jumping at the slightest hint of Leo preparing to shoot. The other moving back and forth in an attempt to stand before Leo. This way they could draw a foul. Meanwhile, their tallest member stood before Noah. His abnormally large wingspan keeping Noah from being available. Only the glasses wearing member of their team was available. Where he stood in a prime location to shoot. "Leo you know what to do!" "Ah! Joseph never makes a shot look at those arms!" The man before Noah screamed loud enough for Leo to hear. "Mans is garbage!" "What you gon do Leo!" The jumping defensive player teased. "Think you hot shit cause you so tall? You boutta embarrass yourself in front of all these people." Students from all classes gathered around the court. Recess for the sophomore and juniors tended to have the most students. And so, they decided to watch such an entertaining game. After all, the famous Leo Ellison was playing with a member of that group. What started as thirteen soon became tens upon tens of students. Each with their phone out in hopes of capturing a magical moment. To Pass or Shoot "Garbage?" Leonardo inquired quietly as he held the ball up above his head, palming it so that he could take just some time to think about his next move. Was it possible that the other team was just trying to trick him and force him into taking a bad shot? He didn't have enough data to make a valid conclusion, so he did what was only the logical decision in this moment. He passed.... But he took so long to think about it. Obviously the right move would be to pass it to Joseph. Still, had Leo decided to do so from the beginning, then the other team would not have had the time to snatch the ball from the air and go for the game winning shot. "Good game. Good game." Noah said with a playful laugh as he patted the victors on the back. He made his way to Leo and smiled. "Good fucking game, Leo." Noah chuckled. "Sucks I gotta pay up since we lost. But we'll get them next time." Category:Berserkchart486